Kim Possible: Monster Hunter
by Teletubby2015
Summary: By day she is your basic, average girl/teen hero, but by night she is a monster hunter.
1. Chapter 1

The four-tone beep of the monster alert awakens an 18 year old redheaded monster hunter from a light sleep.

"What seems to be the problem, Wade?" the redheaded monster hunter asks her 14 year old tech savvy friend.

"A mummy is attacking the Middleton Medical Center and it has your mom trapped in an operating room!" the 14 tech genius says urgently.

"Damn it, where's my armor!?" the redhead shouts as she is searching for her monster hunting armor.

"Check your closet Kim I took it so I could make it a little more modern and also more protective." Wade says as Kim opens her closet to reveal her leather monster hunting armor.

"Thanks Wade you rock!" Kim says as she dons her armor.

"Your ride will be there in two minutes." Wade says as Kim pulls on her combat boots and chain-mail gloves.

"Thanks Wade." Kim says as she adjusts her gloves before heading for the trapdoor in the floor of her attic room.

"You really need to consider getting a sidekick to help you with the monster hunting gig." Wade says as he appears on Kim's wrist version of the monster alert.

"It's too dangerous for an untrained hunter to be with me." Kim says as she gets into a jeep.

-10 minutes later-

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Wright." Kim says as she gets out of the jeep.

"It's the least I could do after you saved me from that vampire two years ago Miss Possible." the man known as Mr. Wright says as he turns towards Kim.

"Using a chair leg as a stake to kill it was easy." Kim says as she closes the door to the jeep.

"Good luck Miss Possible!" Mr. Wright says as he rolls down the passenger side window.

"Thanks!" Kim calls back over her shoulder as she runs across the parking lot of the Middleton Medical Center and bursts through the door.

"Thank goodness you're here Miss Possible!" a doctor shouts as she spots Kim skidding to a halt.

"Where's the mummy at?" Kim asks as she looks at the doctor who had spoken.

"Follow me Kimberly." The doctor says as she starts to walk away.

"Dr. Freeman get behind me so the mummy doesn't see you." Kim says as she pushes past Dr. Freeman.

"How can you follow me if I'm behind you Kimberly?" Dr. Freeman asks.

"Just tell me where to go." Kim says as they arrive at the operating room where her mom is trapped.

"Kimmie help me!" shouts a red-haired woman that looks like Kim's older sister.

"Mom, Dr. Freeman stay back these mummies can be very dangerous." Kim says as she locates the vents into the operating room her mom is in.

"Kimmie look out behind you!" Ann shouts as Kim bursts out of the air vents and lands in front of the mummy.

"So not the drama mom." Kim says as she withdraws a gleaming silver sword from a sheath on her back.

"Uhhhhhhhh." the mummy mumbles as it ambles towards Kim.

"Time for you to call your mummy!" Kim says as she swings the gleaming sword at the mummy's mid-section.

"Uhhhhhhhh." the mummy groans as it stumbles closer to Kim.

"Come at me bro!" Kim says as she impales the mummy and grabbing the end of the mummy's wrap.

"Uhhhhhhhh." The mummy groans as Kim pulls at the mummy's wraps causing it to spin and unravel.

"Say hello to the devil for me when you arrive in hell." Kim says as she lights a match and tossing it onto the pile of bandages.

"Thank goodness you knew how to destroy the mummy!" Ann says as she pulls Kim into a fierce hug.

The four-tone beep of Kim's monster alert shatters the sweet moment.

"What's wrong Wade?" Kim asks as she brings the monster alert unit up to her face.

"Shego and Drakken are being attacked by a medusa!" Wade says as he appears on the small screen.

"Shit how far am I from their location?" Kim asks as she sheathes her sword.

"About a twenty minute walk from your current location." Wade says as Kim takes off running for the hospitals main exit.

"Anything I need to know before I bust in there Wade?" Kim asks as she bursts out of the hospitals main doors and takes off down the sidewalk.

"Just that Shego is waiting for you to arrive so she can let you into the lair." Wade says before his image disappears from the screen.

-Meanwhile at Shego and Drakken's Lair-

"Damn it Kimmie where are you!" shouts a woman with raven black hair that has impossible green under-tones and pale almost green skin.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously in Kim Possible: Monster Hunter_

-Meanwhile at Shego and Drakken's Lair-

"Damn it Kimmie where are you!" shouts a woman with raven black hair that has impossible green under-tones and pale almost green skin.

- _Back to the present_ -

"I'm right here, Shego." Kim says as she tumbles out of the air vents.

"Finally, Princess!" Shego exclaims impatiently.

"Now where's that medusa at, Shego?" Kim asks as she withdraws her gleaming silver sword from the sheath on her back.

"This way, Kimmie." Shego says as she turns toward the right-hand corridor.

"Stay behind me and tell me where to go." Kim says as she pushes past the green-skinned thief.

"I'm not that fragile, Kimberly!" Shego exclaims angrily.

"You don't know what you're dealing with Shego." Kim says over her right shoulder.

"And you do?" Shego asks sneeringly.

"Yes I do because the knowledge has been passed down from generation to generation in my family!" Kim says hotly.

"Oh really so you're a monster hunter?" Shego asks mockingly.

"Yeah a 12th generation monster hunter." Kim deadpans.

"Wow I didn't know monster hunters actually existed." Shego says stunned.

At that moment they enter the main lab.

"Damn it, this one is one I've faced before and she is extremely hard to kill!" Kim says as her eyes land on the medusa that has Dr. Drakken cornered.

"You've faced this medusa before!?" Shego exclaims incredulously.

"Yeah I thought I had destroyed her two years ago when I turned her to stone by showing her own reflection, but I guess not and here put these on." Kim says as she withdraws two pairs of mirrored sunglasses and handing a pair to Shego.

"What are these for, Pumpkin?" Shego asks as she puts the mirrored sunglasses on her face.

"To keep the medusa from turning us into stone." Kim says as she puts on her own pair of mirrored sunglasses.

"Oh right because anything that the medusa sees turns to stone." Shego says as Dr. Drakken's eyes crack open causing Kim to cry out "Drakken keep your eyes shut tight!"

But Kim's warning came a minute too late.

"Dr. D no!" Shego cries out panicking.

"Don't worry he'll go back to normal once we dispatch the medusa." Kim says as the medusa turns towards Kim and Shego.

"Good because I need my last paycheck!" Shego says frowning.

"What do you mean last paycheck, Shego?" Kim asks incredulously.

"He purposely brought that monster here in hopes that it would destroy you but instead it start terrorizing and trying to destroy us instead." Shego says angrily.

"I see I have an open spot on my monster hunting team if you would like to join me." Kim says as the medusa slithers towards them at a rapid rate.

"Hell no I'm not doing the hero thing again!" Shego exclaims angrily.

"I only hunt monsters at night so no self-respecting villain would be out at night, other than you I mean." Kim says backpedaling at Shego's cutting glare.

"Of course not." Shego says cuttingly.

"So are you willing to give it a try?" Kim asks with no emotion.

"Why the hell not I've got nothing better to do at the moment." Shego says shrugging her slender shoulders.

"Alright let me tell Wade that I have filled the partner position." Kim says as she raises the mobile monster alert unit to her face.

"What can I do for you, Kim?" the fourteen year old tech genius asks the redheaded monster hunter.

"I need an extra handheld monster alert unit and a mobile monster alert unit for my partner Emerald here." Kim says as she activates the holo-emitter hidden in the collar of Shego's green and black catsuit.

"No problem, Kim they'll be at your house by the time you get home." Wade says as he starts typing on his keyboard furiously.

"Thanks Wade you rock!" Kim says before shutting off the device.

"So what do we do about ugly over there?" Shego asks indicating the medusa heading their way.

"You distract it so that I can get in position to blast her with her own reflection." Kim says as she rolls to one side and Shego rolls to the other.

"I don't do distraction well." Shego says nervously.

"Just wave your arms and stuff of that nature." Kim says as she readies her sword to reflect the medusa's reflection back onto the monster.

"Fine!" Shego says before shouting "Hey ugly yeah you over here!" and waving her arms and making stupid faces.

'That's it Shego' Kim thinks as she sneaks up behind the medusa and thrusts the sword in front of the medusa causing it to see its own reflection and turning it to stone.

"Damn that was anti-climactic to say the least." Shego says as she eyes the Drakken statue as it starts to rock and shake.

"It's going to be a little while until he's completely out of the stone surrounding him." Kim says pointing to the stone encasing Dr. Drakken.

"How long exactly?" Shego asks as the statue shakes more vigorously.

"About five or six minutes at the max, and at the min three to four." Kim says as large chunks of stone fall from the Drakken statue.

"Thank goodness then I can get my paycheck and leave with you." Shego says happily.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously in Kim Possible: Monster Hunter_

"It's going to be a little while until he's completely out of the stone surrounding him." Kim says pointing to the stone encasing Dr. Drakken.

"How long exactly?" Shego asks as the statue shakes more vigorously.

"About five or six minutes at the max, and at the min three to four." Kim says as large chunks of stone fall from the Drakken statue.

"Thank goodness then I can get my paycheck and leave with you." Shego says happily.

- _Back to the present_ -

"Finally he's free!" Shego shouts happily as the last of the stone crumbles away from the blue-skinned scientist.

"What did you say Shego?" asks Drakken.

"I said that I can finally get my last paycheck." Shego says.

"But why?" Drakken asks in alarm.

"Because of this last failed scheme, Drew!" Shego says angrily.

"But I thought we were an evil family?!" Drakken whines.

"Well you thought wrong, Drewbie!" Shego says as she turns to Kim.

"Let's go, Emerald." Kim says as she heads for the lairs main entrance.

"Right lets go." Shego says as she nods her head sharply.

"Shego I'm sorry come back, I'll change I promise!" Drakken begs getting down onto his knees.

"No can do Dr. D I quit." Shego calls over her shoulder as she disappears out of the entrance.

"SHEGOOOOOOOOOO come back!" Drakken calls out in despair as the raven haired women disappears out the door.

-Meanwhile outside the lair-

"Where's the ride at Kimmie?" Shego asks as Drakken's wail is heard.

"No ride we run." Kim says smirking.

"Run twelve miles to your house!?" Shego exclaims stunned.

"Yeah just hop on my back and hold on tight." Kim says as she squats down so Shego can get on.

"But you wouldn't be able to carry my weight at all!" Shego exclaims.

"I'm stronger than your average human being, Shego." Kim says.

"I thought monster hunters were like normal human beings?" Shego asks puzzled.

"No monster hunters are built to last for centuries on end, Kid." Kim says with a small smirk.

"Who are you calling a kid, Princess, last time I checked I was older than you." Shego says as she crosses her arms.

"Actually I'm really 1,700 years old, Shego." Kim says as she rubs the back of her neck sheepishly.

"You're really older than me damn!" Shego says before she climbs onto Kim's back.

"Told you didn't I?" Kim says sarcastically.

"Yeah you did, Kimberly." Shego says agreeing with the redheaded monster hunter.

The beeping of Kim's mobile monster alert unit breaks the comfortable silence between the two women.

"What is it now Wade!?" Kim asks annoyed.

"Doctor Director needs to speak with you and Emerald about something that has come up." Wade says trembling.

"Shit, fine tell her we'll be there in ten minutes." Kim says.

"Will do, Kim." Wade says frowning before his image disappears.

"Well you ready to face Betty, Shego?" Kim asks turning to the newest monster hunter.

"Hell no!" Shego replied.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously in Kim Possible: Monster Hunter_

"Will do, Kim." Wade says frowning before his image disappears.

"Well you ready to face Betty, Shego?" Kim asks turning to the newest monster hunter.

"Hell no!" Shego replied.

-Back to the Present-

- _Global Justice Head Quarters_ -

"So, Kimberly please explain to me again why I shouldn't arrest Miss Go here." the one eyed head of Global Justice asks.

"Because she wants to help rid the world of evil again, Dr. Director." Kim says to the one eyed woman.

"I see is this true Miss Go?" Dr. Elizabeth Director asks the green-skinned felon.

"It's 100% true Betts." Shego admits sheepishly while blushing a deep green.

"Well damn it all to hell!" Dr. Director exclaims surprising the two monster hunters.

"What's the problem, Dr. Director?" both monster hunters ask in unison.

"A cyclops has been spotted in the vicinity of the Middleton Mall." the one eyed woman replies.

"And why did that require a level two freak out?" Kim asks the head of Global Justice.

"Because the cyclops is my brother Sheldon!" replies Dr. Director in a panicky voice.

"Wait what!" Kim and Shego both shout in harmony.

"Yeah my brother and I are both cyclopes." Dr. Director says as she rubs the back of her neck sheepishly.

"What the fuck, Betts!" Shego says sharply and admonishingly.

"My parents and grandparents taught my brother and me how to act like normal human beings so that we would blend in with everyone around us." Betty explains to the two monster hunters.

"You know that we have to kill you now right?" Shego says as she ignites her signature green bio-plasma.

"Now Shego there's no need to get hasty!" Betty says nervously.

"She's right Shego lets be smart about this." Kim says looking between Dr. Director and Shego.

"But she's a cyclops, Kimberly!" Shego says gesturing wildly at Dr. Director.

"That may be true but she doesn't truly pose a threat to the general populace what so ever." Kim says with a thoughtful expression on her angelic face.

"Fine, now Betts about this other cyclops is it an anything goes kind of capture?" Shego asks the head of Global Justice.

"Don't kill him we want him alive." says the one-eyed head of Global Justice.

"You got it, let's go Emerald we have a cyclops to capture." Kim says as she gestures towards the office door.

"Right." Shego says as Kim squats down so Shego can climb onto her back.

"Hold on tight or you might just fall off." Kim says as she takes off at high speeds.

 _What will happen next? You'll just have to wait for chapter 5._

 _Yours truly, Teletubby2015_


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously in Kim Possible: Monster Hunter_

"Fine, now Betts about this other cyclops is it an anything goes kind of capture?" Shego asks the head of Global Justice.

"Don't kill him we want him alive." says the one-eyed head of Global Justice.

"You got it, let's go Emerald we have a cyclops to capture." Kim says as she gestures towards the office door.

"Right." Shego says as Kim squats down so Shego can climb onto her back.

"Hold on tight or you might just fall off." Kim says as she takes off at high speeds.

-On the way to Middleton Mall-

"Whoa you sure are fast Princess!" Shego shouts over the whoosh of the passing wind.

"This isn't even my top speed!" Kim shouts back over the wind.

"Damn really?" Shego asks stunned.

"Really really." Kim says with a mischievous smile.

"Well hell." Shego says as they arrive at the Middleton Mall.

-At the Middleton Mall-

"Damn that was quick!' Shego exclaims surprised.

"That was me going at a jog to be honest." Kim says with a sheepish smile.

"Seriously?!" Shego asks stunned.

"Yep." Kim says with a smile.

"Dang." says Shego with a stunned expression.

 _What will happen next? You'll just have to wait for chapter 6._

 _Yours truly, Teletubby2015_


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously in Kim Possible: Monster Hunter_

"That was me going at a jog to be honest." Kim says with a sheepish smile.

"Seriously?!" Shego asks stunned.

"Yep." Kim says with a smile.

"Dang." says Shego with a stunned expression.

Don't look so surprised Emerald." Kim says.

-At the Middleton Mall-

"There's Gemini, Princess!" Shego says as she points at a brown haired one-eyed middle-aged looking man with a cybertronic left hand terrorizing everyone.

"You go left and I'll go right." Kim says to the newest monster hunter.

"Sounds like a plan Princess." Shego says as she dashes to the left.

"Hey Sheldon look over here you one eyed freak!" Kim says loudly.

"No look over here you freak!" Shego shouts waving her hands above her head.

"What the hell?" Gemini says confused.

"We're here to exterminate you!" Kim and Shego both intone.

"Why would you want to do that?" Gemini asked stunned.

"Because you're a cyclops." Kim says heatedly.

"So is my sister, Kimberly!" Gemini says heatedly.

"But she actually tries to help people, Sheldon!" Kim says as she unsheathes her sword.

"So just because my sister helps people you won't kill her even though she's a cyclops?" Gemini asks the redheaded monster hunter as she points the razor sharp sword at his heart.

"That's right one-eye!" Shego says as she ignites her signature green plasma and takes a swipe at Gemini.

"But that goes against everything a monster hunter is taught!" Gemini says as he arms his finger rockets on his cybertronic right hand.

"Not so fast Sheldon!" Kim says as she swings her sword downward effectively cutting off Gemini's right hand.

"How is that possible?!" Gemini exclaims as he stares at the stump where his cybertronic hand used to be.

"Remember 'Anything is possible for a Possible'." Kim says as she knocks Gemini out with the flat of her blade.

"Nighty night one-eye." Shego says looking down at the fallen head of WWEE.

"Man what a day." Kim says as she wipes her forehead free of sweat.

 _What will happen next? You'll just have to wait for chapter 7._

 _Yours truly, Teletubby2015_


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously in Kim Possible: Monster Hunter_

"Not so fast Sheldon!" Kim says as she swings her sword downward effectively cutting off Gemini's right hand.

"How is that possible?!" Gemini exclaims as he stares at the stump where his cybertronic hand used to be.

"Remember 'Anything is possible for a Possible'." Kim says as she knocks Gemini out with the flat of her blade.

"Nighty night one-eye." Shego says looking down at the fallen head of W.W.E.E (World Wide Evil Empire).

"Man what a day." Kim says as she wipes her forehead free of sweat.

-Present-

"Let's get this cyclops back to Dr. Director and then head to the training grounds for new monster hunters." Kim says as she slaps a pair of reinforced steel handcuffs and leg irons onto Gemini.

"I'll carry him Princess." Shego says as she bends down and picks up the knocked out Gemini and starts for the malls front entrance.

"I could have carried him Emerald!" Kim says indignantly.

"I know but I just thought it would be easier and faster this way." Shego also known as Emerald says with a slight smirk.

"Oh alright whatever you say." Kim says with a huff.

"Don't get angry I was just trying to ease your burden Princess." Shego says looking over at the monster hunter with a pleading look in her eyes and on her face.

"I know it's just I'm older then you, not to mention stronger than you and you still treat me like a child and that annoys me a lot Emerald." Kim says looking at her newest monster hunting apprentice with frustration written on her face.

"I see well I'm sorry that I am still treating you like a child." Shego says looking at her mentor.

"We'll talk more after we get this guy back to GJ." Kim says as she strides towards the mall's entrance.

"Fine then we start my training ok Kim?" Shego says with a questioning glance at Kim.

"Sounds good to me Emerald." Kim says with a nod of conformation.

- _20 minutes later_ _in front of the chain link fence that surrounds GJ_ -

"It would have been faster if I had carried him you know Emerald." Kim says with a frustrated huff and crosses her arms petulantly.

"I know you've told me that a million times already Cupcake!" Shego says while giving Kim an annoyed look and then a glare.

"Sorry it's just that I'm used to working solo on this job you know it's going to take some getting used to having a partner again." Kim says with a sheepish look in her blazing green eyes.

"What about the Buffoon I thought he was your sidekick for this too?" Shego asks stunned.

"No he's only my sidekick for the world saving gig he's not cut out for this type of thing too afraid of everything to be brutally honest." Kim says with a look of disinterest.

"I should have known." Shego said with a slight smirk.

They walk up to the security booth and Kim says "We're are here to see Dr. Director."

"Do you have an appointment?" the security guard asks them.

"No but we have Gemini head of WWEE in our custody is that good enough?" Kim asks with a smirk then waves a hand in a sweeping gesture towards the man slung over Shego's back.

"Of course right this way Kimberly and Miss Gordeaux." the security guard says after taking in the limp form of Dr. Director's twin brother Sheldon.

 _What will happen next? You'll just have to wait for chapter 8._

 _Yours truly, Teletubby2015_


	8. Chapter 8

-Previously On Kim Possible Monster Hunter-

They walk up to the security booth and Kim says "We're are here to see Dr. Director."

"Do you have an appointment?" the security guard asks them.

"No but we have Gemini head of WWEE in our custody is that good enough?" Kim asks with a smirk then waves a hand in a sweeping gesture towards the man slung over Shego's back.

"Of course right this way Kimberly and Miss Gordeaux." the security guard says after taking in the limp form of Dr. Director's twin brother Sheldon.

-Back to The Present-

"Right this way Kimberly and Emerald." the security guard says as he leads the way into the building and to Dr. Director's office.

Kim and Shego disguised as her alter-ego Emerald follow the security guard through the maze like corridors of GJ's HQ.

"Here we are Miss Possible and Miss Gordeaux, Dr. Director's office." the security guard says as they arrive at a non-discript beige door.

"Thank you... Jackson." Kim says reading the security guards nametag.

"No problem you two." Jackson says with a smile and a tip of his hat to them before turning and going back the way they came.

Kim knocks on the door and a muffled "come in" is heard.

Shego and Kim walk into Dr. Director's office with an unconscious Gemini slung over Shego's right shoulder.

"Here you go Dr. Director the head of WWEE just like you asked. Shego says as she plops the unconscious Gemini into a chair.

"Thank you Kimberly and Shego." Dr. Director says as she looks at her twin brother with disgust in her gaze.

"Emerald and I need to get going. Call us if you run into any more monsters with this device." Kim says as she takes out a smaller sized version of the Kimmunicator and monster alert and puts it on her desk. The two monster hunters walk out of her office and make their way through the maze like corridors to the exit.

"Where to now Princess?" Shego asks the redheaded monster hunter.

"My place. Hop on." Kim says before squatting down so Shego could climb onto her back.

Shego clambers up onto Kim's back and they take off running so fast that it makes Shego's eyes tear up from the wind being created.

-Ten minutes later-

"We're here Shego you can get off me now." Kim says as they skid to a halt in front of Kim's house.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Shego groans as she climbs off of Kim's back and staggers before falling flat on to her catsuit covered behind.

"It takes some getting used to Kid." Kim says chuckling before helping Shego to her feet.

"When?" Shego asks the redhead.

"Probably by the fourth ride. Come on let's head into the house." Kim says before opening the front door and walking into the house with Shego following her inside.

They walk into the living room where James Timothy Possible is reading the news paper and Anne Possible is on the couch watching 'Hannah Montana' on the Disney Channel.

"Sweet it's the newest episode of Hannah Montana!" Shego exclaims before sitting down on the couch next to Anne and directing her attention to the TV screen.

"Kimmie-cub why is your arch-foe sitting down on the couch watching 'Hannah Montana'?" James asks his daughter.

"She's my monster hunting partner Dad." Kim says before going upstairs to retrieve the package that Wade had sent her.

-Back downstairs-

"I can't believe that Miley's not going to Stanford with her best friend Lilly." Shego says as she watches the screen.

"Or that Jesse broke up with her because he couldn't take the pressure of Miley's double life." Anne says in agreement.

"Looks like Miley has a choice to make." Shego says as a scene of the show plays.

(A/N: What's in italics is what is being shown on the TV screen.)

 _-Miley sitting in her and Lilly's bedroom with a remote in her hands, a song starts playing as Miley pushes a button on the remote revealing the Hannah and Lola Closet-_

 _'_ I always knew this day would come

We'd be standing one by one  
With our future in our hands  
So many dreams, so many plans

I always knew after all these years  
There'd be laughter, there'd be tears  
But never thought that I'd walk away  
With so much joy but so much pain  
And it's so hard to say goodbye

But yesterday's gone. We gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know you  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you

Nanananana

Another chapter in the book. Can't go back but you can look  
And there we are on every page  
Memories I'll always save  
Up ahead only open doors  
Who knows what we're heading towards  
I wish you love, I wish you luck  
For you the world just opens up  
But it's so hard to say goodbye

Yesterday's gone. We gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know you  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you

Everyday that we had, all the good all the bad  
I'll keep them here inside  
All the times that we shared, every place everywhere  
You touched my life  
Yeah, one day we'll look back, we'll smile and we'll laugh  
But right now we just cry  
'Cause it's so hard to say goodbye

Yesterday's gone. We gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know you  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you

Nanananana

I'll always remember you  
I'll always remember you'

 _-Miley sits down on the steps of her revolving clothes rack next to Hannah, Hannah waves while Miley mouths 'Thank you' Hannah disappears. Miley dressed as Hannah appears on The Late, Late Show with Jay Leno and pulls off the Hannah wig on live TV revealing to be Miley Stewart-_

"Well I wasn't expecting that that twist." Anne says in astonishment.

"Neither was I." Shego says in agreement.

Kim comes back downstairs holding a package in her hands.

"Shego come on. We have a vampire we need to go slay." Kim says as she tosses Shego the package.

"What's this?" Shego asks as she holds up the package that Kim had tossed her.

"It's your mobile monster alert, your regular monster alert, and your monster hunting armor. Now go to the bathroom and put your armor on and then meet me outside." Kim says before turning to the door, pulling it open and walking out into the night.

Shego goes into the bathroom and changes into the armor which consists of a chain mail shirt, leather gloves with armor plating covering the top of the fingers and back of the hand, micro-kevlar interweaved with titanium pants, and combat boots with steel toes. She then meets Kim outside.

"I got us a ride for this one Emerald." Kim says as a helicopter hovers about ten feet above the ground. A rope ladder is dropped out for Kim and Shego to climb up in to the helicopter.

"Awesome." Shego says as she sits down in one of the helicopters bench seats and buckles herself in.

"Thanks for the ride Mrs. Truscott." Kim says to the pilot of the helicopter.

"No problem Kim. It's the least I can do after you saved my daughter Lilly and her girlfriend Miley from Duff Kiligan." the pilot says before taking off into the night sky. They soar through the Middleton sky headed for Middleton Science Center.

"It was no big Mrs. Truscott." Kim says waving off her praise with a faint blush staining her cheeks.

They arrive at the Middleton Science Center. Kim and Shego jump out of the helicopter and and lands on the rooftop of The Middleton Science Center lightly.

"So the vampire is in there?" Shego asks the redheaded monster hunter.

"Yeah. Now follow me." Kim says as she removes the grate on an air vent and climbs in.

-Five minutes later-

Kim crawls out of the air vent and lands on her feet lightly followed closely by Shego.

" Do I get a weapon?" Shego asks as Kim withdraws a wooden stake from a holster on her thigh.

"Here take this." Kim says as she tosses Shego some holy water and garlic.

They walk in silence for a while until they find the vampire feasting on an innocent female scientist.

"Hey Dracula why don't you bite me instead. I'm much more delicious then the brainiac you're drinking from." Shego says before turning around and running away.

Kim steps into the vampires path and stabs the stake into the vampires chest reducing it to a pile of ash.

"Take that you heartless beast!" Kim says heatedly.

"Nice job Princess!" Shego says as she walks up to Kim.

"Thanks Emerald." Kim says as she sheaths the stake.

"No problem." Shego says as she sweeps up the vampires ashes into a dustpan.

"Come on let's go home." Kim says as she walks up to the door and unlocks it and walks out. She waits for Shego to catch up.

"Yeah let's go home." Shego says as she puts a small bag into her ankle pouch.

"Hop on." Kim says as she positions herself in a way so that She go can climb onto her back.

-Twenty minutes later they arrive back at Kim's house-

"I'm never going to get used to that." Shego says as she stumbles around before falling back onto her backside.

"I've been doing this since I was a kid." Kim says as she looks down at her smirking slightly.

"Harder har har." Shego says before mumbling "Showoff."

"I'm not a showoff!" Kim says with mock indignity agitation.

"Holy Crow you heard that?!" Shego asks in shock.

"My hearing is on par with that of a wolf." Kim says as she taps her ear while smirking smugly.

"And your reflexes are awesome too, your eyesight is like that of a eagle, and your sense of touch is really sensitive." Shego says as she lists off everything that is great about Kim.

"From years of training, and you also helped me with my reflexes when we fought." Kim says as holds out her hand for Shego to pull herself up off the ground.

"Thanks Kimmie." Shego says as she pulls herself up off the ground.

"No problem. Let's go inside, take a shower and go to bed." Kim says as she walks up to her front door, opens it and walks into the house followed by Shego.

"How did the vampire slaying go?" Mrs. Dr. P asks Kim and Shego as they walk into the house.

"About as good as you think it would go." Kim says as she stretches her aching body.

"We'll debrief you after we get a shower and change our clothes Annie." Shego says also stretching her aching body.

"Ok." Ann says before turning and watching the TV.


End file.
